lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Sum 41
Sum 41 is a Canadian rock band from Ajax, Ontario,Juno Awards 2003 active since 1996. The current members are Deryck Whibley (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), Jason McCaslin (bass guitar, backing vocals), Steve Jocz (drums) and Tom Thacker (lead guitar, backing vocals). In 1999, the band signed an international record deal with Island Records. The band released their debut album, All Killer No Filler in 2001. The band achieved mainstream success with their first single from the album, "Fat Lip", which reached number-one on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart and remains the band's most successful single to date.Artists Chart History All Killer No Filler was certified platinum in the United States, Canada and in the UK.People of the Year 2001: Sum 41 The band has since released three more studio albums: Does This Look Infected? (2002), Chuck (2004) and Underclass Hero (2007). All three albums were certified platinum in Canada. The band often performs more than 300 times each year and holds long global tours, most of which last more than a year.Sum 41 Past Tour Dates They have been nominated for seven Juno Awards and have won twice (Group of the Year in 2002 and Rock Album of the Year for Chuck in 2005). History Beginnings and Half Hour of Power (1996–2000) Sum 41 was formed by singer-songwriter Deryck Whibley and drummer Steve Jocz, after Whibley convinced Jocz to join his band. Jocz was a drummer in another band and Whibley was convinced that "he was the best drummer around". The duo then added Dave Baksh as lead guitarist a year later and after going through several bassists, ended up picking McCaslin to complete their lineup.SUM 41 STUDIO UPDATE 18 In 1998, the band recorded a demo tape on Compact Cassette which they sent to record companies in the hope of getting a recording contract. These demo tapes are rare and are the only recordings known with the original bassist, Richard Roy.Sum 41-B-sides and rarities list From 1999 to 2000, the band recorded several new songs. The Introduction to Destruction and later the Cross The T's and Gouge Your I's DVDs both contained the self-recorded footage, which contained their performing a dance to "Makes No Difference" in front of a theater. Sum 41 released the EP, Half Hour of Power on June 27, 2000. The first single released by the band was "Makes No Difference", which had two different music videos. The first video was put together using the video clips sent to the record label and the second showed the band performing at a house party.Sum 41 Bio The EP was certified gold in Canada. Following the success of the EP, the band began working on their first full-length album. ''All Killer No Filler'' and Does This Look Infected? (2001–2003) Sum 41's first full-length album, All Killer No Filler, was released on May 8, 2001. "Fat Lip", the album's first single, achieved significant chart and commercial success; it topped the U.S. Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart as well as many other charts around the world.41 has sold 6 million coppies worldwide. vnuArtistId=401778&model.vnuAlbumId=476041 Billboard.com -Artist Chart History- Sum 41 The song remains the band's most successful song to date. After "Fat Lip", two more singles were released from the album: "In Too Deep" and "Motivation". "In Too Deep" peaked at #10 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart, while "Motivation" peaked at #24 on the same chart. The album peaked at #13 on the Billboard 200 chart and at #9 on the Top Canadian Albums chart. While critical reception was mixed, the album was a commercial success, and was certified platinum in the United States, Canada and in the UK. The success of the album brought the band touring offers with mainstream punk rock bands like Blink 182 and The Offspring.Sum 41 Biography | Bio | Pictures | Brown | Bizzy D | Sound | Stevo 32 | Cone | Pic | The band spent much of 2001 touring; they played over 300 concerts that year before returning to the studio to record another album. They took the last week of the tour off due to the September 11 terrorist attacks.Sum 41 News on Yahoo! music They later rescheduled the canceled shows.Sum 41 Plan DVD, Live B-Sides, Monthlong Tour On November 26, 2002, Sum 41 released their second album, Does This Look Infected?.Sum 41 Ask, Does This Look Infected? The special edition came with a DVD, Cross The T's and Gouge Your I's. Whibley said of the album: "We don't want to make another record that sounds like the last record, I hate when bands repeat albums."Edwards, Gavin (October 11, 2001). Rolling Stone. ed. Canadian Teenage Rock and Roll Machine.. Wenner Media. p. 50. The album featured a harder and more edgier sound, and the lyrics featured a more serious outlook. Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia